


Silver Lining

by HYYorin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYYorin/pseuds/HYYorin
Summary: 奇迹的世代与Jabberwock一战之后，火神决定回美国深造篮球，而从紫原口中得知这件事的冰室生气了......





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：主紫冰，副火冰，有火黑提及；  
原作向，冰室火神交往设定，时间线接剧场版Last Game；  
大致是个Hurt/Comfort的故事，努力不让人看出来其实本质是个狗血怪。

-01

“我回来了。”

紫原敦走进房间的时候冰室辰也正坐在床上把玩着手机，闻声便抬起头。

“回来得相当晚呢，敦，庆功宴玩得开心吗？”冰室觉得有些意外，现在已经接近晚上11点了。

“啊，之后又跟诚凛打了会儿球。”紫原懒洋洋地回答。

“跟大我他们？你的手伤不要紧吗？这也来乱来了，让我看看。”冰室拉着对方坐下。

“我的手没事啦，因为小赤说……”紫原忽然想到什么似的噤了声，他偏头看向冰室，对方正一脸专注地检查着自己的手臂。

“还好没什么事，”冰室觉得奇怪，“怎么，敦？话说到一半。”

紫原有些犹豫，或许这话不应该由他来说。

“火神要转去美国读高中。”

“大我要回美国？！你怎么知道？”冰室看起来很震惊，他一向是一个冷静的人，很少露出这么明显的情绪。

“唔……嗯，我们听到了他跟诚凛的对话，所以小赤才提议要最后打一场”紫原回答。

冰室沉默了，神情冷了下来，紫原能够感受到他隐隐的怒气。

“我出去一趟。” 冰室的语气生硬，撂下这句话就转身出门了，根本没有打算听对方的回话。

这还是第一次看到这样的冰室，紫原想，冷漠，尖锐，不加丝毫掩饰。

紫原敦并不是没有见过发怒的冰室辰也，Winter Cup上与诚凛对战时扬言要放弃之时就被对方结结实实地揍了一拳，那时候生气的冰室不再像平日里那样任何时候都波澜不惊游刃有余，他是充满情绪的，鲜活的，他揪住自己的领子，连眼泪都掉到脸上。

那也是第一次冰室撕破自己完美的伪装，露出底下狼狈的样子。紫原觉得诧异，那个冰室居然坦白地说嫉妒火神；又觉得生气，为了赢火神居然不惜对自己动手，甚至还有一些窃喜，因为他把赢的希望完完全全押到了自己身上。

更何况他还哭了，紫原几乎不知所措。

没办法，我就打到最后吧，于是他只好说。

在那之后紫原觉得与冰室的关系亲近了不少，因为见识到了他真实的样子，就不自主生出一丝亲密的意味来。但今天仿佛被当面泼了一盆凉水，自己不过是见到了这个名为冰室辰也的谜团显露出的冰山一角就沾沾自喜，以为自己是特别的。但火神大我才是真正能够牵动冰室辰也各种情绪的那个人。

冰室的手机被忘在了床上，他就着急到这种程度吗？紫原拿起桌上的零食，却少有的没胃口。

冰室辰也喜欢火神大我，他们在交往。冰室没提过，但紫原并非没有察觉，他也从来不是一个迟钝的人。

雨在这时候下了起来，窗户没关，风吹得窗帘猎猎作响。

紫原盯着窗外出神，最后像下定什么决心一般叹了口气，放下手中的零食，起身出了门。

“小室真的麻烦死了”

-02

冰室来到火神公寓门口的时候浑身湿透甚是狼狈，与他平日里的样子相去甚远，可他全然不在意，他失去冷静地以最快速度赶到这里，是为了要一个答案。

但他没想到开门的会是黑子哲也。

对方看到他也有些诧异，或许被他这个样子惊到了，打了个招呼之后便不知道该说什么。

“冰室前辈。”

“黑子君。”冰室僵硬地点了点头。

“辰也？你怎么来了？”这时火神出现打破了僵局。

“我打扰你们了么？”冰室觉得自己的语气肯定听起来很难听。

“冰室前辈快进来吧，刚刚跟火神君在商量一些事，正要离开，不打扰你们了。”黑子在局面变得更尴尬之前急忙说。

黑子确实正要出门，鞋子换到一半就顺手开了门。

“打扰了”黑子迅速地消失在两人的视野里。

“辰也怎么身上这么湿，出门没带伞吗？”火神回过神来，急忙拉对方进了房间，找出毛巾和干净的衣服。

火神用毛巾裹住对方的湿发擦干，冰室则一直沉默。

“差不多干了，你先换上我的衣服吧，不然感冒了。”火神放下毛巾，递过衣服。

冰室接了过来，却放下了，说：“没事。”

“怎么能说没事呢？会生病的。”火神看起来有些着急。

冰室没有接着说这个，他稍微仰头与火神对视，“我来找你是想问你一件事。”话到嘴边却有一些犹豫了，你为什么要回美国？还是你为什么不告诉我？冰室不知道自己到底更在意哪一点。

“我听说你要回美国。”冰室选择了一种折中的问法。

“啊，对....”火神慌了起来，着急地说，“辰也你先别生气，你听我解释。”

“好，我听你解释。”冰室看起来很平静。

“我......不是故意瞒着你的，我之前一直很犹豫，那边的篮球名校的邀约确实很让我心动，但想到你，想到诚凛，我没办法去选择，也不敢告诉你，直到今天与Jabberwock的对战才让我真正下定决心。还没来得及告诉你。”火神低着头，一副犯错求原谅的样子。

冰室几乎要心软了，可还是冷着脸说，

“为什么不敢告诉我，是以为我会阻止你？”自己在火神面前装模作样的功力一直很强，冰室无不自嘲地想。

“不，不是！”火神急忙反驳，可又说不出下文，显然自己也没有想通到底害怕的是哪种结果，一时间沉默了下来。

“如果敦不说你准备什么时候告诉我？”冰室看这个问题进行不下去便换了个话题。

“是紫原告诉你的？”火神一愣，但转念想想也没有其他可能性了。

“我本来打算明天就约你出来当面告诉你的，没想到你会这么晚过来。”

火神摇了摇冰室的胳膊，小心地问，辰也你还在生气吗？

“我没生气。”冰室条件反射般地回答。

“我知道你还在生气，”认识冰室这么多年，火神太清楚他生气时的表现了，“对不起，是我不好，我应该听黑子的劝一早就告诉你的。”

火神说得很诚恳，但冰室的关注点是：

“所以黑子君一早就知道这件事？”

即使迟钝如火神也听出了冰室的不悦和言下之意，急着解释：

“因为Alex打电话来的时候他正好在旁边，所以就知道了。”

Alex，美国，篮球名校，这几个词在冰室脑子里打转，如梦初醒。听到火神要回美国的时候他震惊，愤怒，满脑子都是过来见他问个明白，却没有想想这到底意味着什么。

被美国的篮球高校看中，是进入NBA的完美跳板，这是所有热爱篮球的人梦寐以求的机会，火神有什么理由拒绝呢？

Winter Cup一战后彻彻底底输给了火神，也与他冰释前嫌，甚至成为了恋人，冰室一度以为自己已经解开了心结。

是，也不是，冰室对火神多年来的心结早在那场败北里消解了，他终于承认自己不如火神，也能够堂堂正正直视羡慕这耀眼的才华，衷心地希望他骄傲的弟弟，优秀的恋人能走得更远。

可冰室的偏执也从来不是真正冲着火神去的，而是自己。

现在这个永远不会向自己发出的邀约提醒着他，天才和凡人之间横亘的那堵高墙其实从未消失，不过自己自欺欺人而已。而火神大我未来的路上，已经没有他冰室辰也的位置了。诚然火神不会在意，但冰室无法接受，无法接受这样的自己站在火神身边。就像当初他们之间那个赌约一样，这从来不关乎火神，而是冰室在跟自己较劲。

但冰室辰也这些自我纠结却真切地刺痛了火神，也即将继续伤害他。

冰室觉得自己卑劣，却又无可奈何。

“我们分手吧”于是冰室开口。

说着分手，冰室却不可控制地想起了他们在一起的那个晚上。

诚凛打败洛山成为全国冠军那天晚上冰室打电话过去祝贺他，跟冰室握手言和又成功地成为了日本第一，火神真的无法不高兴，兴致勃勃地拉着对方聊起以前在美国的日子，冰室被他的情绪感染，也不由得跟着一起开心起来。冰室回国不久，激动起来就不自主地说起了英语。两人用英语交流，冰室就真的有种回到两人还在美国的时光的错觉，心里故意压抑许久的感情就翻腾了上来。

冰室喜欢火神，他自己也是在火神突然离开美国后才看清自己的心意，所以从来不曾有机会开口。

英语不像日语般含蓄，有些话变得极易说出口，冰室头脑发热，趁着这不清醒的劲就这么说了出来

I love you, tiger.

火神一愣，笑着回我也爱你，辰也。

冰室知道对方不是这个意思，又不想这么含糊地混过去，直接挑明了：

“我不是这个意思，大我，我爱上你了，早在美国的时候。”

火神握着手机沉默了片刻，不知该怎么回答，只能说：“我，我从没想过”

这个回答让冰室清醒了不少，他很了解火神，也知道火神从来只是把自己当成兄长看待。冰室不想让他们刚刚缓和的关系因为自己的一时冲动又变得尴尬，他尽量让自己听起来语气轻松：

“不用担心，我知道你没这个意思，我只是告诉你我的心，没关系，你觉得不舒服的话可以当我没说过，我们还是兄弟，不会有任何改变。”

“不，辰也你不要误会，我没有不......”

“别担心，我没有误会什么，”冰室打断了火神，“时间不早了，晚安，大我。”

冰室没有给对方说话的机会，挂了电话，颇有些落荒而逃的意味。

火神没有打回来，冰室握着手机盯了好一会，叹了口气，苦涩的同时也觉得有一丝事情尘埃落定的轻松。

所以冰室半夜被火神的电话吵醒的时候相当茫然。

“不好意思，辰也，现在能见你吗？有一些话我一定要说，我就在你酒店楼下。”火神这么说道。

冰室有些不敢相信，又止不住心底的那一丝窃喜。他无比期待火神要说的话，又害怕听到心碎的答案。

冰室走出酒店就看到了在路灯下站着的火神，暖黄的灯光下火神熟悉的身影有些陌生。他假装镇定地向火神走去，对方定定地看着自己，在走近的时候露出一个灿烂温暖的笑容。

“辰也，我，”火神有些紧张，“我之前确实从来没想过，可是你说了之后我就一直在想，所以这么晚才来找你。”

火神看起来认真极了。

“我一直不擅长思考这些，但是我知道我很在乎你，辰也，在美国你说不想跟我做兄弟的时候，我真的不知道该怎么办，害怕会失去你。刚到美国时我语言不通与周围人格格不入，是你把我从孤独和恐惧中拉了出来，你样样都好，我仰望你崇拜你依赖你，从来没有想过会跟你有一天站在对立面。我知道当兄弟和当对手并不矛盾，但是我还是不愿意，不愿意冒一点失去你的风险。我知道我表达得不好，但我想我是喜欢你的，辰也。”

“我喜欢你”火神又确认似的重复了一遍。

冰室心说你这还是没有弄清楚在乎和喜欢的区别，但火神吻了过来。

冰室什么都说不出口了。

-03

“你说什么？！”火神觉得冰室突然提分手简直不可思议，双手握住了冰室的肩膀，仿佛怕冰室会逃跑。

“我只是觉得，这样对我们都好。”冰室没有重复之前的话。

“什么对我们都好，你不能因为生气就这么随便地提分手。”火神被冰室的态度搞得也有点上火，握住冰室肩膀的手也不自主地加重了力道。

“我说过我不是生气。”

冰室知道火神不知道自己七拐八弯的想法，也猜不透。但他也不愿意说，对火神这样纯粹的人坦白自己都觉得卑劣的小心思，他的自尊心不允许，更何况他也真实地害怕火神看到这个真实的不完美的冰室辰也，他不敢去赌对方的反应。他忽然感觉精疲力竭，他甚至已经不生气了，也不想再去计较什么，只想尽快结束这段对话。

“那我们以后要怎么办呢？是你留下来，还是我跟着你去美国？”冰室说。

这句话问倒了火神，显然他没想过这个问题。

冰室接着说了下去，“听着大我，我真的为你感到高兴，这样的机会你不能错过，我们的路终究是不一样的，我会祝福......”

“我可以！”火神突然提高音量，自觉自己有些过声音又低了下来“我可以，为了你放弃去美国。”

“不要说这种任性的话了！”说不感动是假的，可是冰室同时也很生气。

“我不会允许的！”他冰室辰也求而不得的东西，火神大我怎么可以如此轻易地说放弃。

“那你要我怎么办？！”火神也怒了，“你能不能不要总是这么自说自话！”

“很简单，分手。”冰室很坚决。

“为什么？为什么一定要让我在你们之间做选择呢？” 火神看起来很是迷茫。

“不，去美国是你必然的选择，而我们，”冰室推开火神握住自己的手，“我们或许本来就不应该在一起。”

“跟我在一起，你后悔了？”火神往后退了一步，愣愣地说。他没想到也想不通为什么事情会发展到这个地步。

“是。”冰室拿出全部的勇气给出了这个回答。

“我要走了。”

火神冰室的冷漠被深深地刺痛了，可他还是说：

“外面还在下雨，你身上还没干，辰也明天再走吧。”

真是温柔啊，冰室想，这就是火神，纯粹又耀眼，对在乎的人付出毫无保留，即使是在被对方伤害的情况下。可越是这样，冰室就越有一种想逃的冲动。他背对着火神不敢回头，不愿见到火神心碎的表情，怕自己会动摇。

“不用了”

冰室径直出门，没有给火神再次挽留的机会。

-04

东京的暴雨来得快去得也快，雨过竟能看到月亮，此时没有一点云，月光柔柔地照下来。

今晚月色真美啊。在这样的心境下，冰室诧异自己竟还有心情欣赏，但想到这句话的深意，又不免觉得苦涩。

在火神公寓楼下凄然地站了一会，他失魂落魄地往外走，满脑子都是火神的影子。刚走两步，他发现自己把手机忘在了酒店，现在错过了末班电车身上的现金又不够坐出租回去，这可真是有点绝望了。

正想着自己到底该怎么办，没注意到面前是楼梯，冰室居然一脚踩空摔了下去。虽然凭着长年打篮球的反射神经抓住了栏杆，还是没能保持平衡，摔在了楼梯上。冰室想站起来，左脚踝却传来一阵剧痛，想必是关节扭伤了，以他常年的经验判断，一时间应该无法恢复了。

这下好了，在偌大的城市无处可去又寸步难行，冰室被一阵绝望感笼罩，索性原地坐了下来，甚至自暴自弃地靠在了台阶上，一瞬间他想就这么一直在这里躺下去，至少抬头就能看到明月。

他的自暴自弃被突然伸到面前的一只手打断了。

“小室不打算起来吗。”

是紫原敦。

居然是紫原敦。

“敦怎么会在这里？”冰室的惊讶明明白白地写在了脸上。

“还不是小室你什么都不说就跑出来了，手机都不拿。”紫原撇撇嘴，语气像是埋怨又像是撒娇，“你要是不回来我明天怎么跟小雅子交代，我可不想挨她打。”

冰室自知理亏，握住对方的手借力站了起来，但脚踝扭伤丝毫没有缓解，一下子没站稳差点又要摔被紫原眼疾手快地捞了起来。

“我脚扭伤了，暂时还不能走路。”冰室扶着栏杆有些不好意思地说。

紫原蹲下来看了看冰室的脚，像是在评估受伤程度。

“好像是挺严重的。”

“这里面也打不到车，要不你先回去，我明天.....”

“我背你吧”紫原突然说。

“不要开玩笑了，”冰室一愣。

“我没开玩笑。”紫原看着冰室的眼睛认真地说。

“你的手伤成这样你怎么背我。”

“啊，没事啊”紫原毫不在意，“我一只手也可以背你”

“这怎么行，别胡闹了，你还是别管我了。”

“我没胡闹。”紫原还是坚持这个提议。

冰室被这个莫名固执地想要背他的紫原敦弄得有些烦躁，今晚的经历让他已经没有多余的精力来维持好脾气和耐心了。

可紫原没有给冰室拒绝的机会，直接自顾自地转身蹲下了，“我背你，小室。”

冰室没有动，紫原也没有动，冰室盯着紫原宽阔结实的后背，忽然有种想哭的冲动，他摸了摸自己的脸确认自己没有真的哭出来。

最终还是冰室妥协了。

“谢谢你，敦。”冰室这么说道。

“小室好轻啊。”紫原没头没脑地回了一句。

紫原什么都没有问。或许是根本不关心，以紫原的聪明程度也有可能完全猜到了，无论如何，冰室都很感激他此刻的沉默。紫原背着冰室往外走，两人都没有说话。

手机铃声打断了这种安静的氛围。

“啊，是我的手机，我腾不开手，小室帮我拿一下吧，在我的外套口袋里。”紫原说。

冰室很快翻出了紫原的手机。紫原低头看了看，是陌生的号码。

可冰室认识，这是火神的号码。火神打给紫原干什么？难道是找自己的？他应该接吗？冰室握着紫原的手机犹豫。

“小室不接吗？认识的号码？”今天的紫原简直敏锐得惊人。

“不，不认识，这么晚打来的陌生电话，还是不接为好。”冰室有些心虚地解释，幸好紫原看不到自己的表情。

“哦。”紫原没有再说什么。

冰室把手机调成静音，看着熄灭的屏幕出神。火神在找自己，大概是自己的手机没人接才会打到紫原这里吧，可他又一次逃避了，心不可控地疼起来。

紫原的身上都是零食的香甜气味，冰室平时不喜欢吃零食，现在却觉得闻起来有安心的感觉。冰室看着手里的手机，回想与火神的种种过往，渐渐觉得意识模糊起来，就这么睡着了。

-05

冰室的手机一直在响，紫原烦不胜烦，终于过去接了起来。

“辰也！你终于接电话了！我找了你一晚上，你现在在哪？我过去找你”对面的火神听起来很着急。

“你烦死了，小室在睡觉。”紫原语气不善地说

“紫原怎么会是你？他回酒店了吗？”

“怎么不能是我？”

“你们在哪，我有很重要的事要找辰也，拜托你告诉我。”

紫原犹豫了，不知道应不应该告诉火神，但还是说了酒店地址。

“多谢了！”火神没想到紫原会这么好说话。

“喂，怪眉毛”紫原叫住了要挂电话的火神，“小室他昨晚看上去很难过。”

对方顿了一下，说：“谢谢你告诉我。”

冰室醒来的时候发现自己在酒店床上，天已经亮了。

紫原坐在隔壁床正在跟谁打电话。

冰室还不太清醒，无法听清电话的内容。接着冰室发现自己手里还紧紧攥着手机——紫色的，紫原的手机。那他在用谁的手机？冰室看过去，紫原拿着的是自己的手机。

这时候紫原已经挂了电话，发现冰室醒了，自然地打了个招呼：

“小室早上好。”

“你刚才在跟谁打电话？”冰室问。

“是那个怪眉毛。”紫原很坦荡地说，说完觉得好像不太对，又解释了一句，“不是要故意接你电话的，是他一直打过来，我都快烦死了。”

“你跟他说什么？”冰室不想追究这个问题。

“他问我你在哪里，我告诉他了。”

“你要见他吗？”紫原把手机递给冰室，像是在等他做一个抉择。

冰室接过手机，有31个火神的未接来电，和17条未读消息。

冰室还是决定逃跑。

他们以最快的速度退了房。正要走出酒店大门的时候看到火神急匆匆赶过来的身影，趁他还没有发现自己，冰室一把拉住紫原转身从侧门溜了出去。

“你为什么躲着他，有什么话不能直接说吗？”紫原问。

“该说的话我已经说过了。”因为有些话再见到他就说不出口了。

紫原看上去对他的说辞一脸的不信，但也没有再说什么。

火神又打了过来。

冰室深吸一口气，按下了接听键。

“辰也，你在哪，我一直在找你。”火神的声音听起来满是疲惫。他不会一晚上没睡吧？

“不好意思，昨晚手机放在酒店里了，没接到你的电话，让你担心了。”

“太好了，我还以为你出了什么事，你没事就好。”

听到这话冰室鼻子一酸，努力不让对方听出异样：

“我能有什么事，倒是你......”

“辰也”火神打断了他，“我......我还是无法接受，因为我要去美国我们就要分手，你昨晚说的话是真心的吗？”

“我没有骗你。”可我也没有告诉你实话，冰室想。

“可只是不能常常在一起，我们还是可以跟现在一样啊。”

“大我，”冰室叹了口气，“你有想过未来的生活会是什么样的吗？”

“就......继续打篮球啊。”火神不明白冰室突然问这个的意思。

“你看，你对未来的规划里没有我不是吗？”火神哑然。

冰室接着说，“你觉得我们成为恋人后跟之前有什么区别吗？”

火神好像明白了冰室想说什么。他们能在一起的时间太少了，很多事情都没来得及做，而两人在美国的时候又足够亲密和熟悉，身份一时间转换不过来，这几个月恋爱谈得倒是一点进展都没有。东京到秋田坐新干线不过几个小时车程的距离他们都无法跨越，更何况是美国和日本太平洋上遥遥相隔的上万公里呢。

“对不起，是我不好。”火神觉得愧疚，这件事终究是自己的不对。

“没有要怪你的意思。”火神这个什么错都往自己身上揽的性格冰室感到无奈，“我要回秋田了，大我”

“再见。”冰室轻轻地说。听起来倒像是不再见。

冰室挂了电话。

“小室你这是在诡辩哦。”紫原嚼着玉米片漫不经心地说。

“啊，我知道。”可火神不知道，至少暂时会被绕进去。

紫原看着面前的人，冰室还是平日里冷冷淡淡的样子，看起来很是平静，或许是泪痣的缘故，紫原总读出一种泫然欲泣的味道。

他想起冰室上次的泪水，全然打乱了自己的心神，他并不愿意再看到一次，于是轻轻弯下腰给了冰室一个拥抱。

“小室不要哭”冰室听到紫原在自己的耳边说。

被安慰的人被这个拥抱吓了一跳，忘了挣扎却第一时间抬手摸了摸自己的脸，并没有眼泪。

我没有要哭，冰室想。

“嗯，我知道。”紫原回答。

原来我一不小心说出来了吗？冰室茫然。

紫原很快收回了这个拥抱，像什么都没发生一样，甚至已经在撕Pocky的包装了。

-06

之后冰室便回了秋田，与火神断了联系。

分手之后好像也没有什么改变。学业，考试，篮球部的训练，未来的发展方向，让冰室少有空闲悲伤春秋。

更何况自己一有空就会被紫原拉着去干各种各样的事。逛超市吃甜品看电影，紫原甚至在出不了门的时候提议过去打篮球！冰室被紫原突如其来的热情弄得不知如何是好，更头疼的是紫原开始热衷于请冰室吃东西。

第一次的时候冰室惊讶之余问了缘由，对方很坦然地说因为小室失恋了不开心嘛。冰室哑然，觉得有些感动，就更不好意思拒绝了。

可一直被这么对待让冰室有些头疼。

“敦，你这段时间好像对我态度......”冰室措了一下词，“有些不一样？”

“噢，有吗？”紫原漫不经心地回答。

“就是感觉比之前更......好？”冰室成功地让自己听起来十分地不知好歹。

“如果是因为我失恋的话大可不必，我真的没事，你不用......”

“原来小室不知道吗？”紫原说这话的时候语气平常极了，仿佛在说我偏爱这个口味的美味棒小室不知道吗？

“知道什么？”冰室一愣。

可他接着说，一副理所当然的样子

“因为我喜欢小室啊。” 

因为是季节限定啊。

这句话轻飘飘的，却像春日里的惊雷在冰室心中炸开。这段时间冰室感觉自己一直透过蒙着一层雾气的窗户看紫原敦，从来看不真切，现在他主动伸手抹去了上面的水雾，露出清晰的面貌来，明晃晃地写着“喜欢”两个字。如此合情合理。

而冰室竟从未想到。

他早该意识到的，在紫原拥抱他的时候，在紫原坚持要背他的时候，在紫原担心地追到火神楼下的时候。或许更早，Winter Cup被自己揍了一拳却还是上场拼命到最后的时候。那时候紫原说了什么？他说第一次因为太心烦反而觉得你很厉害，他说没办法我就上场吧，他说只是看到小室太拼命了才陪他打到最后的。

冰室忽然想到许多事，想到紫原其实并不能预见到自己与火神的争吵和分手，可还是在雨夜里追了出来，仅仅因为担心，想到他一直陪着自己又什么都没有问，想到他试探般的安慰。

冰室觉得自己真是蠢得无药可救，本不是一个在感情上迟钝的人，却因为火神的事失魂落魄，理所当然接受着紫原的付出又对他的真心视若无睹。

他应该说什么？对不起，谢谢你，还是我也喜欢你？

自己喜欢紫原敦吗？

作为朋友和队友，冰室无疑是很喜欢他的。这个总是抱着零食，看上去对什么都不上心，还总是说着没有天赋努力都是徒劳那套理论的学弟给人感觉是个被宠坏了的任性小孩。一开始自己因为他是“奇迹的世代”有意与他交好，接触之后却发现是个意外好相处的人。或许是不屑伪装，紫原敦的喜好和情绪都明明白白地写在脸上。幸好紫原也对自己有兴趣，他们很快就熟稔起来，在学校几乎形影不离。渐渐冰室也发现紫原并不是只在篮球上天赋过人，事实上冰室认识的人中也少有这样敏锐聪明的人。紫原敦聪明过人却又有着单纯的性格，既复杂又纯粹，让人很难不被吸引。虽然最开始接近他的目的并不简单，但冰室也是真心实意地喜欢他，像弟弟一样宠着他，可这之外也从未想过。

冰室从来没有想过自己能得到他的倾心，更何况紫原并不像会喜欢上谁的人。

紫原一下子站了起来，打断了冰室的纠结。

“不要显得这么为难啦，我也没有非要你给我个答复什么的。”说完还像学长一样鼓励性地拍了拍冰室的肩膀。

紫原提起包出了门，留下冰室一个人。

竟然是自己被安慰了，冰室有些无力。

-07

紫原的告白就这么不了了之了。他没有再提，冰室也没有想好该如何开口。冰室知道这件事不能一直这么拖下去，否则一定会闹到不可收拾的地步。

冰室觉得自己一向对自己有清醒的认知，还是头一次如此弄不清自己的想法。他应该是要拒绝的，可面对紫原这样话他总是无法说出口。紫原的喜欢让他觉得困扰，惶恐，但他也无法否认心里那一丝窃喜。但失去火神给他带来的失意和痛苦也绝非虚假。两人的脸在他脑海里交替出现，让他无法冷静地思考，更何况......

“喂......我说......你有没有在听啊！”紫原的声音把他从胡思乱想拉了回来。

“抱歉，刚刚在想事情。你说什么？”

紫原没有在意他的心不在焉，把一张小纸片举到冰室眼前，颇为兴奋地说：

“小室你看，我中奖了。”

小纸片上面写着：恭喜您中了一等奖！

“敦好厉害，”冰室惊讶，别说大奖，长这么大他什么奖都没中过，“奖品是什么？”

紫原看向便利店的店员。

“恭喜您！”年轻的店员语气快活，大概也是没见过真有人能在便利店的消费一定金额就送抽奖的活动里抽到大奖，“一等奖是冲绳岛豪华双人三日游，这位客人您运气可真好。”

“冲绳”紫原闻言也觉得惊喜，“我还没去过冲绳。”

“冲绳很棒啊，恭喜你，敦。”冰室笑着说。

“小室要一起去吗？”紫原期待地看着冰室。

“我？”冰室没想到他会邀请自己。

“对啊，正好黄金周快到了。”

“黄金周？”留美子女表示不知道。

“就是从4月29日开始，有好几个节日加在一起......反正要放一周假。”

“唔......”冰室有些犹豫，他确实也挺想去冲绳的，但单独跟紫原去旅游......

“小室去嘛～”紫原抱着对方的手臂撒娇，他经常用这招对付不让他多吃零食的冰室，屡屡成功。

“好。”于是冰室下意识地答应道。

-08

3天的时间不算长，冲绳岛上的交通不太方便，想要好好逛完感兴趣的地方也不太可能。

两人第一天兴致勃勃地辗转了几个景点之后，紫原的新鲜感就消失殆尽了，表示接下来的两天就想在海滩上躺着。冰室倒还有精力接着逛，但又不好留紫原一个人，他们的酒店在日落海滩附近，倒也是个十分惬意的地方，就赞同了这个提议。

于是第二天紫原认真地践行了他的计划，抱着一堆零食躺在沙滩椅上一动不动，一边欣赏冰室在海上搏击风浪。小室果然干什么都看起来很赏心悦目，紫原想。

冰室并不是闲得住的人，跟着紫原躺了一会就去租了冲浪板下了水。在洛杉矶的时候他时常去冲浪，虽然秋田也临海，但由于篮球赛或者季节等缘故，回到日本后倒一次也没去过。感觉有些怀念，一时玩得兴起，竟到了日落才反应过来，冰室望了望紫原，发现他仍旧在原来的地方没动，不禁莞尔，真亏他能坐得住。

冰室向岸上的人走去。

“敦真的不要我教你吗？”他俯身看着躺在椅子上的人，再一次发出邀请，“敦的话一定很快就能学会。”

“我就算了......”紫原突然顿住了。

“怎么了？”

冰室发现他的视线落在自己的脖子上，下意识地低头看。

他的项链不见了。

冰室大脑一瞬间空白了。

“你下水之前都在的。”紫原回忆了一下。

“我去找。”冰室立刻转身往回走。

紫原急忙站起来跟在身后。冰室在海滩上并没有去太多地方，两人转了来回转了三圈之后仍然一无所获。那就只有一个可能了。

“大概是掉在海里了吧。”紫原说出了冰室不想面对的事实。

冰室一言不发地就要往海里走。

紫原一惊，伸手拽住了他的胳膊，被冰室一把甩开：“不要拦着我。”

紫原愣了一下，就看到对方已经一脚踩进了水里，他冲过去拦腰抱住了这个失去理智的人试图阻止他：

“你疯了吗！”

“我的项链，我一定要找回来。”冰室挣扎起来，力气大得差点挣脱紫原的禁锢。

“在海里怎么可能找得回来！”紫原吼道。

“那能我怎么办？！”冰室也吼了回去。

“那我能怎么办？”冰室吼完却停止了挣扎，用一种悲伤又绝望的语调又重复了一遍。

紫原敦松了手，不知道该说什么来安慰眼前的人。虽然不想承认，他知道项链对冰室的重要性，也清楚自己是个局外人，说什么都没有意义。

“抱歉，”冰室说，“刚才我失去理智了，不是故意吼你的，谢谢你拦着我。”

“你先回去吧，我想一个人待一会。”

紫原刚想开口，又像是想到什么似的把话咽了下去，只是沉默地摇了摇头。

“我真的没事，不会跳海的。”冰室猜出来他想说什么，勉强地笑了笑。

紫原回去了。

冰室站在原地看着他远去的背影，还是觉得有些好笑，居然认为自己丢了项链就要自杀吗？虽然刚才自己确实想要不顾一切地想要找回它，说实话他也有点被刚才的自己吓到了。

兄弟的象征，自己一时起意在街边买的小玩意，两人一带这就这么多年。他已经失去了火神，现在唯一的能够怀念和证明的项链都丢失了，冰室有一种他们这么这些年来的回忆和感情都是幻影的错觉。

他漫无目的地走着，太阳已经落到一半，余晖映染红了整个海面。这里确实是一个看落日的绝佳地点，现在还是春季，并不是游玩冲绳的最佳时节，游客甚少，但也有人陆陆续续赶来看夕阳。

冰室正打算往回走，却看到了火神大我。

难以置信，可他没有认错，也不可能认错。

他听到自己的心跳如擂鼓，全身的血液集中到心脏，都胃里千万只蝴蝶振翅欲飞。

接着他就看见了火神身边的黑子哲也。

血液流回四肢，冰室以自己最快地速度躲了起来。

-09

是趁着自己还没被发现尽早溜走，还是若无其事地走出去装作偶遇打个招呼说这么巧你们也在这啊？可惜上天并没有给冰室足够的时间纠结，火神和黑子已经走到冰室藏身的岩石背后停了下来。他们隔得很近，伴着海浪的声音两人的谈话清晰可闻。

“火神君”冰室听到黑子开口，“我有话想要告诉你。”

“嗯，你说。”

“我，喜欢火神君。”黑子声音不大，但很坚定，没有将自己的感情宣之于口的紧张羞涩，也不动情缱绻，平静得像是在进行事实陈述。

冰室意识到逃走才是那个正确的选择，但他已经失去机会了。他们距离足够近，现在离开肯定会被发现。更何况他不想逃，黑子的这句告白给冰室的冲击或许超过了火神本人，偷听私人谈话的愧疚被抛诸脑后，全身的每个细胞都叫嚣着要听下去，他们接下去要说的话，火神的答案。但黑子没有给对方回答的机会，自顾自地说了下去。

“这不是个合适的时机，我知道火神君最近都在为与冰室前辈的苦恼，也曾想过永远不要说出来，但你就要去美国了，不知道何时能够再见，也许我们就再也没有重逢的那天了，所以决定还是说出来。因为火神君是个笨蛋，有些话不说出口大概你永远都不会明白。”

“什...什么时候开始的？”火神愣愣地问，显然是意料之外。

火神君果然是个笨蛋，黑子想，虽然知道火神在这种事上的迟钝程度，但还是觉得无奈。

“在输给青峰君之后我说过，原本我是觉得是谁都无所谓的，我只是想向他们证明我的篮球。可渐渐地我意识到不是火神君就不行，能跟火神君一起成为日本第一，现在想想都觉得像梦一样。在知道火神君和冰室前辈在一起的时候，我感到失落，难过，但还是为你感到高兴。虽然有时候我真的很羡慕冰室前辈，但火神君你信任我，遇到问题的时候都会来找我商量，让我感觉到自己是被你需要的，我真的很开心，至少......至少还能陪在你身边。可我没想到分别会来得如此突然......”黑子不再像开始那样平静，声音渐渐有些哽咽，他吸了口气继续说下去。

“不好意思，这番话已经在心里想了好多遍，但还是说得没什么头绪。我只是想说，无论以后身处何方，火神君都会是我独一无二的光，能够与火神君相遇真的太好了！”

真是坦荡，冰室想，这番话直白又热切，磊落得让人自惭形秽。冰室本就患得患失，却也从来没有一刻像这样觉得自己像个局外人，他开始害怕听到火神的回答。

虽然多少已经习惯了黑子一贯直白的说话方式，但火神还是着实为这番话感到震动，他开口：“黑子，我......”

“啊啦，小室你在这里站着干嘛，我找了你好久。”

冰室吓了一跳，暗叫不好，自己注意力在火神和黑子身上，完全没注意到紫原找过来了，而且从他来的方向，正好看不到在说话的那两人。

紫原的声音不大不小，肯定会被听到。

“是紫原君的声音。”黑子说。

“辰也？！”火神惊道。

果然，冰室内心一阵绝望，要怎么解释自己偷听他们的对话，但还是只有硬着头皮站了出来。

“抱歉，我刚正好在这里休息，不好意思打扰你们......”冰室尽量让自己看起来很真诚，“真巧啊......”

“啊咧？你们怎么会在这儿？”紫原走过来，看着意想不到出现在这里的火神和黑子，以及三人精彩纷呈的表情，一下子反应过来大概发生了什么，开始后悔来冲绳这个决定了。

“你们好，冰室前辈，紫原君。”黑子看上去是最淡定的一个。

“辰也，你怎么会在这......”火神的眼神就没离开过冰室。

局面还能更尴尬一点吗？冰室看着走近的紫原想，他跟火神都是不安定因素，天知道会发生什么，总之还是先离开比较好。

“你们......话还没说完，我们就不打扰了。”

“辰也！”火神急忙拉住想走的冰室，“你先别走，我有话想跟你说。”

火神怕被拒绝，便不由分说地拉走了冰室，冰室身体一滞，却也没有拒绝。紫原他看着冰室跟火神离去的背影，有种他不会再回来的心慌感，他要把小室拉回来。他正要追上去却被一旁的黑子拦住了。

“哈？小黑子你干嘛？”

“他们两个人的事，就让他们自己解决吧。”

啧，他们两个人的事，紫原听得火大，却又不得不承认没有自己插手的余地。紫原一瞬泄了气，感到无比烦躁，都到了冲绳火神还是阴魂不散，早知道还不如不来。

“所以你们怎么会在这啊？”紫原低头看向黑子。

“火神君要去美国了，诚凛的大家商量在他走之前一起出来旅行一次，当作告别仪式。”

黑子说这话时一直看着两人远去的背影，紫原忽然就明白了，原来傻瓜不是只有自己一个，另一个还是自己昔日的队友，在这种境遇下，不免生出一点他乡遇故知的慰藉感。

“那紫原君呢？和冰室前辈又在这里干什么？”

“还能干什么，当然是旅行啦。”

早知道这样还不如不来呢，紫原嘟囔道。黑子不置可否。

-10

被留下的人无法知晓他们到底在说什么，像是一场判决，有数种可能，但生死大权掌握在法官手里，除了等待别无选择。

结果却是火神一个人回来了，脸色阴沉。

不可否认紫原下意识地松了一口气，至少不是他们手牵手回来说我们复合了，这样起码是个死缓。但他随即又担心起冰室的情况。

“小室人呢？”

“我走的时候他还在那里。”火神抬手指了指过来的方向。

“我去找他。”紫原看这状况肯定是不欢而散也懒得问到底发生了什么，径直离开了。

找到冰室的时候他站在海边一动不动地望着海平线方向。此时落日已竟，天色暗下来，海面上几乎什么都看不清了，可他看得出神，仿佛下一秒就要朝海里走去。诚然冰室并不是一个动不动就要跳海的人，但下午的事紫原仍然心有余悸，也不由得有点紧张，加快脚步走了过去。

“你来了。”冰室相当平静地开口，“我们走吧。”

紫原注意到他握在手里的项链，“你找回来了？”

“不，”冰室低头看了看手中的戒指，自嘲似的勾了勾嘴角，“这是大我的。”

“你们？”

“简单来说，我们一拍两散了。”冰室说得轻描淡写。

这是拒绝深谈的意思，紫原只好闭了嘴。

“那个......敦，我想......”快到酒店的时候冰室突然说。

一个人待一会你先回去吧。紫原清楚他要说什么，比起让冰室一个人在外面乱逛，还不如自己主动避开，省得等会又要出去满世界找人，于是他开口打断了对方。

“啊，我要去趟便利店，小室先回去吧。”

“好。”冰室略带诧异和感激地看了紫原一眼，没有再说什么。虽然知道紫原其实意外是个心思很细腻的人，但还是又一次为他的敏锐程度感到讶异，也为他默默的体贴感动

冰室一个人回了房间，握紧了手里的戒指。

事情到底怎么会变成这个样子？

冰室被火神拉着到了一处没人的海滩。

说是有话要说，其实火神并没有想好要说什么，自从分手那个晚上之后他终于又见到了冰室，可他又一次想要从自己身边逃走，火神一心只想留住对方。

“大我想跟我说什么？”

“我......我没想好，只是想不能再让你逃走了。”

冰室被这直白的回答搞得有些尴尬，不知道该怎么接下去，他之前确实一直在逃避，只好说：“抱歉，之前我确实不是故意要偷听你们谈话的，我也没想到会在这里遇到你们。”

“哦。”遇到冰室的惊讶和欣喜让他暂时忘记了自己刚刚被告白这件事，现在才意识到刚才的话都被冰室听到了，“你刚才都听到了？”

“嗯”冰室点了点头，故作轻松地试探道，“大我要答应黑子君吗？”

火神一愣，没想到冰室会这么说，顿觉有些受伤，“辰也你这么想的吗？”

冰室骑虎难下，只能硬接下去。

“是啊，我觉得黑子君很好啊，诚凛的光和影，听起来就很般配。”

冰室这句话不自主地越说越酸，自己都被惊到不敢接着往下说了，可惜这醋劲火神一点没听出来，真的以为对方已经彻底放下了。

“你就这么急着把我推开吗？”

“我们已经分手了，大我。”冰室只好这么说，提醒自己没什么资格再吃醋了，认清自己的立场。可这反而激起了火神的怒火。

“为什么？！你总是这样，自顾自地说不跟我做兄弟，自顾自地说分手，现在还把我推给黑子，难道在你毫不在乎我的感受吗？”火神觉得不平，愤怒，为冰室总是自说自话之后又逃走，而自己只能被迫接受，也为他的绝情和该死的冷静，对自己的痛苦和挣扎视若无睹。

“大我你冷静一点。”

“不要再逃避了！”火神陡然拔高了音量，又意识到不妥低了下来，“至少......至少给我个答案。”

“好，我告诉你。”冰室被逼到绝境，远远没有看上去这么淡然，也生出一点捅破窗户纸的勇气。黑子说得对，有些话不说火神永远不会明白，“我累了，从意识到喜欢你的那一刻起我就再不得安宁。在美国的时候你不告而别，留给我的只有一个未完成的赌约，我被你抛下了，火神！”

“辰也......”他生气了，火神想，冰室极少这样爆发，但从小到大他都对发火的冰室毫无办法，甚至说得上有点畏惧。他瞬间哑了火，只想说点什么安慰眼前的人，但对方没有给他这个机会。

“即使回到日本后，你的身边也已经没有我的位置了，不是吗？”冰室冷笑了一声，“甚至，连做你的对手我都没资格。我努力过，拼命过，只为了能跟你站在对等的位置上，但我终究不过是个普通人。”

“你知道我从来不在乎这些！你就是你，在我心中你是最好的......”火神急忙说。

“我不是！”冰室不想再听到后面的话，“你看，这就是问题所在，我从来不是你想象中的那个冰室辰也，我既不是个好哥哥也不是好恋人，甚至不是个合格的对手。我努力想成为你眼中的那个人，回应你的期待，让自己配得上你，我整日惶恐不安，而你，你根本不喜欢我。”

“你在说什么，我怎么会不喜欢你！”火神没想到会受到这么严重的指控。

“你真的喜欢我吗？你分得清兄弟和恋人的区别吗？那个时候你回应我的告白，你不过是不想我们的关系再次变僵而已，你太善良了大我。可我不想再自欺欺人了，认清你自己的心意吧。”终于说出口了，长久以来不愿意触碰和面对的问题，冰室带着半是破釜沉舟半是自暴自弃的心情抛出了自己的质问。他其实并没有看上去地如此笃定，或者说他只是希冀能得到一个肯定的回答。

“我......”可火神犹豫了。

那一丝幻想破灭了，冰室却并没有自己无数次想象中的那样坦然。失望，愤怒和不甘心缠绕在一起，冰冷的恶意在心里控制不住地滋长，想推一把目前摇摇欲坠的状况，让它彻底破碎。

“这个答案，你满意了吗？这么难堪的结果就是你想要的吗？”冰室退了一步，拉开了一点距离，“你现在回去找黑子君还来得及。”

火神听懂了冰室的指责，下意识地反驳道：“我跟黑子之间什么都......”他顿住了，冰室不相信，对方的眼神中透出冷冰冰的嘲弄，就像认定了自己的心思不打算听进去他的任何话。

火神从未有一刻像现在这样觉得面前的人如此陌生，或许如冰室所说，这才是他从未见识过的真实的冰室辰也。但他的辰也怎么可以这样？自以为了解地宣判自己的想法，还怀疑践踏自己的心意。此刻委屈伤心和生气一齐涌上心头，战胜了面对冰室时不自主的弱势，火神怒不可遏，向前一步抹消了这被刻意制造出的一点距离，抓住冰室的衣领，气势汹汹地质问道：“那你呢，你跟那个紫原......”

他说不下去了，他看到冰室空荡荡的脖颈，本该属于那里的戒指无影无踪。

“你的戒指呢？”

冰室一僵，停住了本来不满这种受制于人的姿势的打算反抗的动作，他实在心虚，但被火神这突如其来的动作和质问也搞得怒火中烧，没有心情再解释。而且说了又能怎么样呢，说我不小心掉海里了，说我拼命想找回来差点跳海吗？只会显得自己更可笑而已。他抬起头，强装镇定地直视对方的眼睛。

“我丢了。”他已经做好了会被一拳揍过来的准备，等了一会儿对方却松了手。

火神主动退了一步，一只手抚上胸前的戒指，用力一把扯了下来，又拿起冰室的手放了进去。

“我虽然没有你聪明，辰也，但自己喜欢谁还是清楚的。”火神平静地开口。

“我想我喜欢过你。”

火神没有再回头，冰室被一个人留在原地。

原来是喜欢的，原来自己也是不懂火神的。

-11

紫原推门进去的时候没想到会见到这幅景象，他开始后悔让冰室一个人待着了。

五颜六色的酒瓶散了一桌，冰室辰也趴在桌子上，用房间酒柜里全部的酒灌醉了自己。

紫原走到冰室身边，抽走了他仍然握在手里的酒瓶。这个动作惊醒了冰室，他从手臂里抬起头，看了看了来人，过量的酒精让他无法看清眼前的人。他开口，不甚清晰地问：

“你是谁？”

我是谁？紫原敦，你的学弟，队友，还是一个喜欢你的人，他该如何定义自己？或许这些对冰室来说都不重要，这都不是他想要的答案。

“你希望我是谁？”紫原反问，问完他就后悔了，害怕冰室会说出另一个他不愿听到的名字。

冰室眨了眨眼，像是不明白这个问题的意思，就又重复了一遍：“你是谁？”

幸好，紫原松了口气。

“小室你醉了。”没有回答他的问题，紫原认命似地叹了口气，把对方扶起来。

冰室没有反驳说什么我没醉这种醉鬼标志性语句，也没有挣扎，安安静静地任凭对方动作。冰室并不重，对于篮球运动员来说甚至说得上轻，上次背他的时候就这么觉得了，现在更加深了这个印象。他曾在一起吃饭的时候问过冰室，小室吃这么少能吃饱吗？而冰室只是用半是无奈半是宠溺的口吻调笑道，难道都像敦这么能吃吗？紫原被问住了，但并没有被说服。 

所以紫原时常会惊叹于这副瘦削身躯能爆发出的巨大能量。作为阳泉的双王牌，冰室在球场上不可谓不耀眼，行云流水的假动作像是起舞，镇定又从容。紫原也知道他这让人眼花缭乱的球技是从何而来，冰室永远是球队里练习最勤奋的那一个。紫原对看别人练习向来没什么兴趣，却也觉得冰室打球的样子看起来赏心悦目，有时会坐在休息的地方边吃东西边等他。在与火神的决战之前，他更是近乎疯狂，让紫原觉得他快成为球场上一片沉默的影子。

可是转头冰室还是一副云淡风轻的样子，以轻松自然的口吻说敦久等了我们回去吧，好像这一切稀松平常。紫原觉得冰室善于伪装，真正的想法从不会轻易直白地表达出来，可他也总是能察觉冰室的隐瞒，从这一点来看，或许冰室也没有他认为地那么擅长。并不是说紫原不喜欢这个伪装的冰室，这个冰室会在队里处处维护他，会不厌其烦地陪他去买零食，会温柔亲昵地叫他敦，他无法不喜欢这样的冰室，但同时他也无法抑制地想探寻这张面具下的真相。

紫原说觉得冰室很厉害，他是真的这么觉得，为他温柔的伪装和疯狂的真实。

小心地把醉酒的人放到床上，紫原一时之间竟不知道该怎么办了。从小在身边人宠爱下长大的紫原着实没什么照顾人的经验，更何况还是意识不太清楚的人。冰室动了动，换了个舒服的姿势靠在床头，低垂着眼睫，像是要睡着了。都说喝醉的人很难缠，面前的人倒是意外地省心。紫原坐在床边盯着冰室眼角的泪痣思考了一会，他总是格外在意这颗痣，觉得像是藏着秘密。平日里他好奇地想摸一摸这颗痣都被不着痕迹地躲开，现在终于抓住了机会。他伸出手抚上泪痣摩挲了几下，除了冰室白皙光滑的皮肤带来的好触感以外一无所获，他想了想还是决定先去洗个澡再说。

紫原刚站起来就被一把拉住了。

惊讶地回头，冰室抬着头仰视紫原，看起来很清醒的样子，用近乎质问的口吻冷冰冰地说：

“你为什么要走？”

紫原被这突如其来的怒气搞得有点懵，不知该做何反应。

“你为什么又要走？”冰室的态度突然软了下来，听起来悲伤又无奈。

紫原几乎是瞬间就反应过来冰室并不是在对自己发脾气，他真正想问的也不是自己。 

被当成替身了啊，还是那个讨厌的火神的替身。下意识地想要生气，可是对着喝醉的冰室连跟他吵一架都做不到，紫原从没这么憋屈过。可冰室还拉着他的手等着他的回答。无声地叹了口气，眼前的人总是能让他无可奈何，紫原回握了对方的手，坐了回去，说：“我不走。”

骗骗冰室吧，也骗骗自己，有何不可呢。

“真的吗？”冰室看起来有些意外，不确定地开口。

“真的，我会永远在你身边的。”只要你愿意，这是我的真心话。

“我向你保证，小室。”紫原郑重地给出了自己的承诺，即使是在这样不清不楚的情景下。

得到了肯定回答冰室笑了。那是一个怎样的笑容啊？不是平时礼貌疏离的微笑，也不是紫原经常看到的宠溺又略带无奈的笑。紫原以为自己知道冰室真正的、真诚的微笑，而这个微笑，嘴角弯到一个足够的弧度，整张脸都被点亮，变得生动起来。

紫原看呆了，直到冰室的嘴唇贴上来他都没能反应过来。

冰室很快结束了这个蜻蜓点水般的吻，翻身下了床。紫原还没回过神来，愣愣地看着他，问：

“小室，你......”他没能说完就被推倒在了床上，一把揪住了衣领。

冰室倾身再次吻了上去。与他本人截然相反，冰室的吻急切，热情，甚至带一点侵略性。紫原没有过接吻的经验，很快被吻得晕乎乎的，他想推开身上的人，想说你看清楚我是谁，想问你到底知不知道自己在干什么，可他的身体不受控制，一动不动。

接着他看到了冰室的眼泪，又一次，径直落到他的脸上。

所有的理智都在这一刻断了线。

紫原敦已经顾不上惊讶也顾不上愤怒，甚至不在乎冰室这么做的理由，只想在这一刻沉沦下去。

他伸手抱住了冰室，学着他的样子吻了回去。

-12

冰室醒过来的时候觉得浑身难受，头像是被重击过一样。他动了动，发现自己就像个大型小熊玩偶一样被人整个抱在了怀里，连一条腿都压在自己身上。睁眼面前就是那人的肩膀，上面垂着几绺紫色的头发。

迟缓地思考了几秒，是紫原敦，这倒不是一个需要过度惊讶的对象，毕竟他们住在一个房间里，可是为什么会在同一张床上？还以这种姿势睡了一晚？冰室试着回忆了一下，昨晚他回到酒店，心情糟糕地喝了很多酒，之后就什么都不记得了。

到底发生了什么？冰室发现至少他们的衣服都还完整地在身上，那应该不会太糟糕，他这么安慰自己。冰室试图从这个怀抱中抽身，无奈被抱得太紧，只能艰难地抽出手摇了摇紫原的肩，想要叫醒他：“敦，醒醒。”

从熟睡中被叫醒，紫原皱了皱眉，不情不愿地睁开了眼睛。看到在自己怀里的人，也有些诧异，一时间清醒了不少，但马上就恢复到了平常的样子，用懒洋洋的声音说：

“早上好呀，小室。”

“早上好......你先放开我。”

“啊，抱歉。”虽然看起来不像是觉得抱歉的样子，但紫原还是马上松了手，撑起身子靠在了床头上。

冰室也立刻坐了起来，看着紫原希望他能告诉自己到底发生了什么。可对方也看着他，一副打定主意不会先开口的样子。最后还是冰室打破了沉默。

“那个，我昨晚喝醉了，我们......为什么会睡在一起？”

“是你拉着我不让我走的。”紫原眨了眨眼，显得很无辜的样子。

冰室摸了摸鼻子，想象了一下画面，觉得有些尴尬。他是个自律的人，很少喝酒，更没有喝醉过，并不知道自己喝醉后会是什么样子，但紫原说得坦荡，想必自己也没做什么过分的事，觉得稍微安心了一点。

“那我......没做什么奇怪的事吧？”保险起见还是问一问。

没有。紫原当然可以这么说，冰室大概什么都不记得了，这样就可以当什么都没发生过，可他不想就这么放过他。

“有哦，小室亲了我。”

“什...么？”

看见对方一副你开玩笑吧的表情，紫原忽然就有点来气，索性趁对方愣神的时候飞快地凑过去亲了一下。

“就像这样。”

“你想起来了吗？”冰室听见紫原这么说。

他确实想起来了，画面一帧帧闪过，渐渐清晰了起来。虽然不想承认，紫原嘴唇的触感和动情的表情他都一并想了起来。可他偏偏想不起来自己那时候到底想干什么，把紫原错认成了火神？可他们也实在不像。

不，更重要的是，他应该怎么办？他应该怎么面对这个一心喜欢他又被三番两次伤害的人。

“敦，我......”

“要是敢说对不起的话就算是小室我也不会原谅你的。”紫原看上去真的被惹恼了。

他确实打算说这个，冰室默默咽下了道歉的话，沉默了下来。他心乱如麻，不知道该如何是好，特别对象还是紫原敦。上次被告白之后他没有给出答复，两人心照不宣地避开了说这件事，像什么都没发生过一样相处。冰室本想找个机会说清楚，但这段时间烦心的事实在太多，就这么一天天拖了下来，直到现在。他也确实欠对方一个交代。

紫原看着冰室纠结的样子几乎要后悔把事情挑明了。他讨厌不清不楚的感觉，也不愿意委屈自己，但一时冲动说出了口，以后两人连朋友都做不了也说不定。他从不曾想到自己有一天会如此患得患失，可他忐忑不安，等待冰室开口的这段时间真是漫长又煎熬。

“敦”冰室终于开口，紫原悲观地觉得自己大概要被判死刑了。

“你要做我男朋友吗？”

“啊？”这个答案他始料未及，可对方不像是在开玩笑。

“我会对你负责的。”冰室好看地对着紫原微笑了一下，眼神认真又坚定。

紫原心里一动，倾身抱住了眼前的人，头埋在他的颈窝里。

“那你可不能后悔喔。”冰室听到紫原闷闷的声音。

-13

球场上。

紫原少有的一开始就参与了进攻，带球突破如入无人之地，他以与高大体格不称的极致速度灵活地躲过防守的人带球上篮，44:03。

暑期跟秋田的平成高校进行合宿，还邀请了已经毕业的冈村前辈他们前来帮忙训练。平成在县内也是排得上号的篮球强豪校，但是比起阳泉还是有一定距离。碰上今天状态奇佳的队员们，虽然对手还没放弃，但胜负基本已经没什么悬念了，冰室看着紫原的球场上跑动的身影，思维渐渐开始分神到其他地方。

那天到底为什么要给出这样的答复？冰室也反复思考过这个问题，他自己也不能给出一个确切的答案。他只是无法拒绝，面对这样的紫原，自己的伪装和口是心非好像都不起作用，紫发的大男孩总是看破却又不说破，小心翼翼地维护着他那一点可怜的自尊心。冰室觉得放松，跟紫原相处他感到跟火神在一起时从未有过的轻松，不用患得患失不用总是惶恐自省，冰室贪恋这样的轻松。真是奇妙，明明是个大孩子，却有这样令人安心的力量，在彷惶无助中沉浮的冰室无法不去靠近。

“冰室你怎么看？”

教练荒木雅子说想看看一年生的表现就没有让三年级的上场，于是冰室才有这能悠闲地边看比赛边不着边际地走神。

“嗯？”被教练清冷的声音拉回思绪，“平成实力不俗，但还没到需要担心的程度，以这个节奏打下去没什么问题，况且......”冰室顿了一下，“敦也在场上。”

荒木雅子没有错过冰室提到紫原的时候不自觉弯起的嘴角和微妙的语气。的确在球场上紫原敦就代表着胜利，但......

“我没说这个！我是在问你觉得一年生的表现怎么样。”

“噢，”冰室反应过来，“星川最近得进步很快，以他的特性和资质如果好好发展的话未来对团队的作用会非常大......”

荒木雅子看着侃侃而谈的冰室有些无语，明明刚才连自己在问什么都没听到现在却能对答如流。

“抱歉教练，我刚刚走神了，下次一定注意。”冰室不好意思地微笑了一下，主动承认了错误。

提醒训斥的话一下子就被堵了回去，冰室一直是乖乖的好学生模样，犯了什么错也会主动请罪，诚恳的态度加上足够迷惑人的脸让人完全发不出脾气。但有时候又相当倔强不听劝，本质上跟紫原一样相当令人操心，冷面的雅子女士被这些小男孩愁得简直想叹气，还是想出言提醒一句。

“别忘了你现在已经队长了。”

休息室。

“紫原你小子今天状态不错嘛！”冈村大力地一把拍上了紫原的肩，对方微微皱了皱眉头也没闪躲。

“啊，有吗，跟之前没差吧。”紫原从柜子里翻出零食，对这个话题兴趣缺缺的样子。

“说起来，怎么不见冰室？”福井插话。

“唔，他说他去趟便利店买吃的。”紫原叼着美味棒含糊地说。

“我看他是给你买吃的去了吧！你这小子......”

这时候门被轻轻叩响，打断了冈村的话，说了请进之后，一个女生探出了头。

“请问......紫原同学在吗？”

“啊，找我吗？”

“对，能麻烦你出来一下吗？有件事......”女生留着长卷发，个子少有的高挑。

紫原无视了众人的起哄，跟着出了门，没过多久就回来了，手里拿着一个粉色信封和一盒手工巧克力。

“冰室就算了，紫原你小子居然也收到情书了，啊啊啊啊啊啊同样都是篮球队的怎么这么不公平。”冈村夸张地嚷嚷起来。

紫原随手把信放在桌上，一边拆巧克力一边说：“这不是给我的，是给小室的，唔，好吃欸。”

“喂喂给冰室的你怎么给吃了，你不打算转交给冰室吗？”福井拦住了要接着吃的紫原。

“信我会给小室的啦，反正他又不会吃这个有什么关系。”

“你怎么知道他不会吃，我看她挺好看的，说不定他喜欢这个女生呢，你就这样把人家的心意吃了不怕冰室生气吗阿鲁？”刘插话。

“小室才不会喜欢她呢。”紫原满不在乎地说，把巧克力从福井手里抢了出来接着吃。

“你怎么知道？”

“因为他有男朋友啊。”

“什么？！冰室居然有女朋友了？！是上次那个金发美女吗？！”冈村建一回过神来， “等等，你说男朋友？！！”

“屁股下巴你嗓门好大啊，有什么好大惊小怪的啊。”紫原已经迅速地消灭了巧克力，撕开了一包海苔味薯片。

“你说谁屁股下巴！”冈村下意识反击，说完却陡然停住了，不知道该说些什么好。

休息室里一时沉默下来，只有紫原咔嚓吃东西的声音，看起来大家都在努力消化这个信息。

“你说冰室有男朋友。”还是冈村最先按捺不住开口问，“可他从来没提过，而且他整天跟你在一起，哪来的时间谈恋爱？”

听到这话紫原从食物中抬头给了他一个看智障的眼神。

饶是粗线条如冈村也明白了紫原的意思，难以置信地开口，“你不会是想说.....”

-14

冰室这时候推门进来了，被八卦的事主突然出现，大家顿时都有些心虚。

“怎么了？怎么都这么看着我？”冰室疑惑。

“小室你好慢，我都要饿死了。”只有紫原丝毫没有陷入这个诡异的气氛，伸手去接冰室手上的袋子。

“冈村前辈？”冰室询问地看着他。

“额....这个....冰室，我们刚才在说你......”冈村有点开不了口。

那个豪迈的冈村前辈会这么吞吞吐吐的让冰室疑惑更甚，这时他注意到桌上粉红色的信笺，正中写着娟秀的几个字—冰室前辈收。

“这是给我的？”冰室拿起信大概看了看，果然是情书。

落款是辻本ひより，这个女生他有点印象，似乎是紫原班上的同学。

冰室收到过不少情书，一些大胆的女生会直接约他出去，也有一些看到紫原与冰室关系好，会拜托他转交。交往后紫原也半真半假地抱怨过，说这些女生怎么回事啊，抢我男朋友还专门来拜托我。 

冰室失笑，打趣他说：“敦你这是吃醋了？”

紫原撇撇嘴，没有否认。

“她们是觉得敦是个值得信任的人才来拜托你啊。”冰室笑着说，“而且你还可以吃到她们的自制点心。”

紫原突然被夸了，不好意思起来觉得脸上有点热，又想到确实女生们都为了表示感谢送了不少好吃的，连给冰室的都进了他的肚子，顿时觉得自己刚才表现得有些小气了。 

冰室看着紫原这少见的反应觉得真是可爱极了。

“敦真是可爱，”冰室伸手捏了捏紫原的脸，心情愉悦起来“不过这些信你还是要好好地转交给我，她们的心意值得被尊重。”

“你放心，我会好好地去跟她们说清楚的。”

“嗯。”紫原红着脸用力点了点头。

“就因为这个情书吗？”不至于反应这么大吧，冰室想。

“是我说小室已经有男朋友了。”紫原敦说了出来，拯救了不好意思开口又好奇到爆的众人。

“噢！”冰室明白了，原来是自己被当众出柜了。

“冰室，你的男朋友......该不会是......”福井开口，他决不允许对话断在这里。

“敦就是我的男朋友啊。”冰室很坦然地说，一只手搭上了紫原的肩，大有一副宣告主权的架势。

“噢！”现在轮到众人哑口无言了。

“抱歉啊，不是故意瞒着大家的，我们交往不久，一直没找到合适的机会告诉你们。”冰室说。

紫原点了点头表示附议。

“我零食吃完了，”紫原站起来，把冰室往外推，“小室陪我去买。”

“那我们就先走了。”冰室笑着打了个招呼就离开了，留下一屋子的人面面相觑。

“那个，我想问，不是只有我完全没看出来吧。”冈村开口。

“我也没阿鲁。”刘拍了拍冈村肩膀表示你不是一个人。

“虽然之前隐约有些察觉，但真的证实了我还是不太敢相信。”福井说。

“教练呢？”冈村问。

“哼”长发教练给了他们一个嘲讽的微笑。

“教练原来你早就知道吗？！”众人震惊。

“你们当我是谁。”荒木雅子女士想谁都像你们这群小傻子似的吗。

“敦干嘛这么着急走。”冰室问。

“留在那里肯定又要被他们问东问西的，好麻烦。”紫原说，“再说我想跟你单独待会。”

“我们不是一直在一起吗？”冰室听出了撒娇的意思。

紫原突然拉住了冰室，一下子抱了过去。

冰室抬起手抱了回去，问：“发生什么了？”

“小室我好开心。”紫原低头在冰室的耳边说。

“怎么这么说？”

“因为听到小室说我是你的男朋友。”紫原的声音听起来温柔极了。

冰室一愣，原来他在不安。

虽然从来没表现出来，但在这段关系里，紫原敦是害怕的，忐忑的。他们的开始有些莫名其妙，虽然进展顺利，但紫原无所依凭，谜团冰室辰也对他来说仍然是一个谜，他竭尽全力解读也愿意付出一切守护的谜。冰室对他到底什么感觉他没有把握，也不敢去问，更何况还有火神这个定时炸弹横亘在他们中间。

紫原表现得游刃有余，自己就理所当然地以为对方不在意。单方面地把他当作救命稻草却没意识到紫原才是处于弱势的一方。这样的顿悟让冰室几乎颤抖起来，心里顿时柔软得一塌糊涂。

“原谅我，敦。”冰室低语。

“小室在说什么啊？”紫原的声音清亮，带着他一贯漫不经心的语调，此时却带着暖意，像是咕噜咕噜在炉上沸腾的咖啡，每个气泡都冒着欢欣的香气。

冰室忽然就很想看看他的脸，他双手扳过紫原的脸保持着这个姿势与他对视。

“小室你干嘛？”紫原不解但也任由他的动作。

“我看看我的男朋友啊。”

紫原小幅度地笑了一下，也认真凝视回去，双手搂上冰室的腰让两人的距离更近了一点。

冰室仰头看着这双紫眸，里面有阳光，有落雪，有最后一口快化掉的冰淇淋和草坪上翻滚的毛绒绒的大熊，还有爱情。

冰室觉得脚踏实地，重获新生。

-15

「From Alex：

有一段时间没联系了，辰也你最近怎么样？有没有想我啊？我很好哦不用担心！昨天我去看了Tiger，他训练状态相当好，进步神速，现在你看到说不定也会吓一跳，:D」

来自远方的故人的消息毫无征兆地跳了出来，带来了另一个故人的消息。刻意忽略的，不愿提及的前男友的消息。

「From Alex：

可是他明显不对劲，他还想瞒着我，笑起来比哭还难看，问他出了什么事他也不肯说。辰也，你们之间到底怎么了？」

不愿触碰的事被彻底撕扯开来，还在思索该怎么回复的时候，Alex的视频通话就打了过来。冰室告诉自己是时候该面对，一味地逃避不能解决任何问题，深吸一口气按下了接通键。

明艳的金发美人的脸很快出现在屏幕上，她在自己的房间里，看起来有一些疲惫。Alex是他们的师傅也是朋友，冰室清楚她是真的非常关心和担心他们这两个爱徒的。Alex虽然直接打了电话过来，却没有直接问，似乎是在犹豫不知道自己该不该管他们俩的事。冰室反省自己以前对身边的人实在太过不坦诚了，才让人如此小心，于是主动开口告诉了Alex，对方默默听完了冰室的话。

冰室想Alex也许会责备自己，可她只是问：“辰也你还好吗？”，语气温暖得让人想落泪。Alex性格豪爽不拘小节平日里看起来大大咧咧还有些没心没肺的样子，冰室时常会忘记她其实是自己的长辈。被年长女性这么温柔地关心，一切伪装出来的平静和坚强在她面前都不起作用，心理防线瞬间崩溃，觉得脆弱又觉得有了坚强的力量。

“我没事。”并没有逞强，虽然痛楚依然存在，但冰室也有穿越荆棘的勇气和信心。

Alex盯着冰室的脸看了一会，还是决定相信他。

“这边不用担心，我会好好看着Tiger的，不过解铃还须系铃人啊辰也。”

“我知道了。”

冰室出神地看了一会电脑屏幕，直到它熄灭才想起来被信息打断之前自己是准备倒水喝的。正准备起身才发现紫原坐在自己的床上，稍微被吓了一跳，不知道刚才跟Alex的对话他听到了多少。

“敦你什么时候进来的？”

“我刚才敲门了，小室没理我。”听起来有一点委屈。

冰室发现似乎每次情绪波动的时候紫原都在身边，他仿佛有一个古怪仪器能够精准捕捉每一个冰室辰也事件。紫原站起来走过去，冰室还坐着，这样说话不太方便，就顺势蹲了下来。

“来找我有什么事吗？”冰室看着趴着在自己膝盖上仰头看着自己的紫原，平时脸颊处的头发因为重力的缘故垂到耳后，露出一张完完整整的精致英气的脸，觉得有点新奇。紫原罕见的高大身材给人留下的印象太过深刻，就很容易忽略他其实长得相当好看。

“没什么事。”

“敦，刚才你......”

冰室的话没能说完，嘴里突然被塞了个东西，下意识地咬了下去，是橘子。清凉甘甜，像蜜一样。

“好吃吗？”

“很甜。”冰室如实评价。真的很甜，冰室想到之前在书上看到说糖类提供的色氨酸会促使大脑产生复合胺从而产生愉悦感。作为篮球运动员，他对饮食的控制很严格，此刻也忽然有些理解紫原对食物的热衷。人类对糖分的偏好占了上风，一时竟忘了刚才要说的话，“还有吗？”

“还有一个。”紫原从口袋里摸出一个小巧的橘子递过去，突然想到什么似的又收回了手。

“小室想要的话就过来抢啊。”紫发少年兀地站了起来，把握着橘子的手藏在了身后。

冰室一愣，看到紫原脸上狡黠又有些小得意的笑容，好像笃定两人有体格差的情况下冰室抢不到他手里的东西，瞬间改了主意决定接受挑战。

“你小看我吗？”

说完冰室猛地去抓他放在身后的手，紫原灵活地把橘子换了一边拿着，又把手举得高高的。两人足足有25厘米的身高差，加上紫原惊人的手臂长度，还真的有点无可奈何。冰室想了想，一脚踩上了椅子弥补先天差距，手握住对方的肩以免他乱跑。

站在椅子上的冰室比紫原高出一截，眼看要得逞，紫原往后退了一步躲开了对方的手。冰室不愿意放弃这个优势，索性扑了上去，手勾住紫原的脖子，整个人挂在了他身上。紫原急忙揽住了冰室的腰免得他摔下去，另一只手也不忘躲避身上的人的进攻。但饶是紫原也没办法在这样的状况下保持平衡，他连续往后退了几步，没注意到身后就是床，一个没站稳就摔了上去。

紫原感觉到慌乱中有一双手护住了他的后脑勺没有直接撞上墙壁，但身上的冰室却没能维持好平衡，额头直直地磕向了自己。

“啊”两人同时叫出声，又各自捂住额头。

两人呆呆地对视了几秒，一齐笑出了声。冰室坐在床上，笑得很放肆，整个人都在抖。

“小室这么笑起来真好看。”紫原说。

冰室想到自己确实很久没有这么轻松地开怀大笑过了，好像所有烦恼和忧虑都不复存在，又旋即明白过来紫原是在逗他开心，心里一动。正想开口，就听见紫原的声音。

“这是什么？”

冰室看到他手里的东西，是他收集的大学的情报，之前顺手放在了床上。

都是美国的大学。

“我要去美国读大学。”冰室承认，他本想找个合适的时机告诉他，没想到现在被发现了，“我本来是想......”

“是因为火神吗？”紫原打断他，声音里是压不住的怒气。

他不应该这么沉不住气的，但刚才听到冰室跟他美国的师傅的对话，很难不往这个方面想。

他生气了，很明显地，冰室想。但他此时却有些恍惚地想起之前听到不少人说过紫原看起来有些可怕，他一直不以为意。紫原敦虽然因为异于常人的身高看起来很有压迫感，对人也爱搭不理的，但本质上像个大孩子，对很多事都不太在意也没什么脾气，就连当初被自己揍了一拳都没有发作反而上场打到了最后。冰室后知后觉地意识到紫原或许只是在自己面前收敛了周身的锐气，表现出软软的没什么威胁的样子而已。

紫原看冰室没有反驳，以为他默认了。

“为什么？！”紫原吼了出来。他应该发火的，可是眼泪不争气地往下掉。他觉得冰室真是难搞极了，自己已经很努力了，可冰室还是要走。明明近在眼前，却怎么都抓不住，无论献上什么都无法获得他的欢心。刚才两人的快乐像是一戳就破的幻像，紫原觉得从天堂跌下地狱，火神这个定时炸弹最终还是爆炸了。难道不是火神就不行吗？

“你后悔了吗？”跟我在一起，你后悔了吗？

冰室被紫原的眼泪惊到了，顿时手足无措起来，只能抬手慌乱地去擦他脸上的泪。

“没有，”急忙否认，“别哭，敦，别哭。”

“你听我说，现在想想觉得自己有些可笑，但我......其实是为了大我才回日本的。但这次完全是我自己的选择，与他无关。我在美国待了很久，我考虑了很久，那边的大学是最适合的选择。”冰室笑了笑，接着说。

“其实如果不是你的话，我肯定无法做出这样的决定，大概为了跟大我赌气，我是无论如何都不会去美国的。但我现在已经放下了，大我对我来说只是弟弟而已。”

“真的吗？”紫原抽了一下鼻子，闷闷地问。

“当然了，我已经有世界上最好的敦了啊。”冰室抱了上去，一下一下地安抚他的背。

“我才没有很好。”紫原说。

是啊，你都不知道你有多好，这么好的你我怎么舍得放手。

“抱歉，敦，我们要暂时分开了。”

紫原只是摇了摇头。

冰室凑上去，奉上自己的亲吻。

-16

“好久不见啊，修。”冰室回到美国，得知虹村修造也在同一个州读大学，就约了出来见面。

“好久不见，辰也，你看起来没什么变化啊。”也是，虹村想，冰室之前就已经够沉稳了。

“这是在夸我吗？”冰室冲虹村笑笑。

虹村再一次感叹，冰室这张脸真是太犯规了，两年多不见，他好像长得更好看了。不知道黄濑那小子现在长什么样了，虹村自然地想到另一个可以跟冰室长相媲美的学弟，又想到初中队里的那几个不让人省心的小子们。他与赤司还偶有联系，赤司只是说他们很好不用记挂。他是真的很担心奇迹的世代这几个才能过于耀眼的孩子。

“你可以这么认为。”虹村翻开菜单，“你要点什么？”

“我要一份白汁烩小牛肉好了”，冰室问，“修这两年过得怎么样？”

虹村简单地说了自己这两年的经历，问对方：

“你呢，回日本有如愿以偿吗？”

虹村突然提到这个，让冰室想起那时候的自己的偏执和疯狂，甚至不惜从美国追回了日本，再到后来......其实冰室来美国之后主动去找过火神，他还清晰记得当时他脸上迷茫震惊的表情，像是从没想到冰室会主动见他。自己到底是个多差劲的哥哥和恋人啊，冰室看着难以置信的火神不由得苦笑。

冰室一早就从Alex处得知了火神的地址，但去找他的时候谁都没有告诉。火神并不是会逃避的人，冰室仍然害怕火神会避而不见。最终火神还是没什么迟疑地就让冰室进了门。

“对不起，大我。”冰室是去道歉的，为他的自私，猜忌和不坦诚，他觉得亏欠火神得许多，准备了一大堆话打算一次性坦白清楚。

火神没有插话，默默听着冰室一条条数着自己的“罪状”，觉得有一些温暖又有一点可笑。其实没有必要的，从前他不懂，如论怎么问冰室都缄默不言，如今他已经想通了大半，明白了冰室这些年来的郁结不安和求而不得，冰室偏又鼓起勇气敞开心扉了。

火神觉得此刻的冰室前所未有地好懂，他看出他的愧疚和心疼，想弥补和解的心情，他还看出冰室已经彻底放下了这段感情。记忆中他有无数个时机可以抓住对方的手他都错过了，最终想留住的人一去不回，等到的是用不会再回头的冰室辰也。听冰室提起之前的种种，这段时间已经在反复醒悟和后悔中麻木的心渐渐苏醒了过来，火神再次感受到鲜活的疼痛，几乎无法呼吸。

他第一次看透冰室，却是在这样的末路。

“我永远失去你了是吗？”火神问。

冰室闻言有些惊讶地抬眼看向火神，他想过很多火神的反应，也许拒绝原谅，也许会说我从来没怪过你，以他的个性或许还会反过来跟自己道歉。可火神这么问，眼神像是夜色下的大海，看起来平静无波，底下汹涌着悲伤的暗流。

冰室醒悟过来，感到锥心的痛楚。面前的人肯定在自己没看到的地方，把过往甜蜜或苦涩，甚至说不上什么滋味的回忆片段一个个拎出来反复咀嚼思索，真实地痛苦过挣扎过，才会有如今近乎残忍的清醒。

“只要你愿意，我永远是你的哥哥。”

“嗯。”火神木然地点了点头，又喃喃地道，“真是遗憾啊。”

是很遗憾，无法心意相通很遗憾，醒悟太晚很遗憾，没能够挽留也很遗憾。可是并不后悔，分开不后悔，爱过也不后悔。

也该放过自己了。

“辰也，我原谅你了。”火神笑了，如释重负。

冰室回过神刚要开口，手机在这时候响了一下。冰室拿起来看了看，是紫原发来的消息，跟平时差不多的内容，说发现了一种新口味的布丁觉得很好吃，还拍了照片。冰室想象出电话那边紫原发现喜欢的食物雀跃的表情，也不由得觉得愉悦起来。

“怎么，是女朋友发来的消息吗？看你开心成这样。”虹村修造燃起来一点八卦之心，略带揶揄道。

“我有看起来很开心吗？”冰室问。

“当然有，你看你现在都还在笑。”虹村很笃定地说。

冰室拿起手机对着屏幕看了看，果然自己的笑意收都收不住。

“是你喜欢的女生？还是已经是女朋友了？”虹村被冰室的情绪感染，也不禁微笑起来，他觉得后者的可能性比较大，毕竟就凭这张脸冰室就与单恋这个词绝缘了。

可冰室摇了摇头，说：“是男朋友。”

正在喝水的虹村惊得呛到了自己，连连咳嗽。

“没事吧，很惊讶吗？”冰室递了张纸巾过去。

“只是之前从来没听你提过，有些出乎意料。”虹村很快平静下来。

“不过看样子你真的很喜欢他了。”

“是，我很喜欢他。”冰室愣了愣，随即笑着承认。

“是什么样的人啊？”虹村真的好奇。

“他是我高中队里的中锋，天赋极高打球非常厉害。”冰室措了一下词，“日本人里少有的高个子，总是抱着零食在吃，有些孩子气，还有很特别的紫发，嗯还有......”

“等等，”虹村有点不敢相信，“你说的不会是紫原敦吧？”

“修也认识他吗？？”这回轮到冰室惊讶了。

“认不认识的，初中他是我的队员啊。”虹村觉得今天的信息量过大了。

“也就是说，修是帝光的队长？不是赤司君吗？”

“嗯，他初二的时候接手了我的位置。”虹村还沉浸在初中的队员和美国的好友在交往这个冲击中回不过神来。

“那你怎么从来没提过这件事？”冰室知道虹村十分厉害，却也没想到他曾是奇迹的世代的队长。

“我怎么没说过，是你整天心事重重的根本没好好听我说话吧？”

“修跟我讲讲敦初中时候的事吧。”冰室心虚地转移了话题。

“谢谢你，修。”快分别的时候冰室郑重地向虹村道谢。

“谢我什么？”虹村一头雾水。

“你猜吧。”冰室故作神秘地笑了笑，挥手道别。

感谢你让我意识到我是如此幸运。

-17

圣诞节前夕。

身边的人不在，紫原敦也没什么过节的兴致，但美味的甜品是时时刻刻都不能辜负的。感觉到手机的震动，拿出来看了一眼，是桃井发的一张照片。粉发少女在最中间，左右分别是满脸不耐烦的青峰和微微笑了一下的黑子，三个人都带着有些滑稽的圣诞帽。「峰仔看起来蠢死了。」回复了之后退出与桃井的聊天界面，翻到最上方的对话点进去，最后一条消息停留在12个小时之前。

正想要不要再说点什么就接到那人打来的电话，紫原心一颤，立马接了起来。

“敦平安夜快乐。”那边似乎很吵，但冰室的声音在嘈杂的背景中听起来却格外清晰沉静，一下子就安抚了他烦躁的心绪。

“小室也平安夜快乐。”

“没有出去玩吗？”

“我在买站前的这家甜品。”紫原如实交代。

“真是敦的风格。”冰室轻笑了一声。

小室的笑听起来像沾满糖霜的红丝绒蛋糕，奶油和可可的细腻香甜中又夹杂酪乳带来的一丝酸，无比诱人。果然还是好想小室。紫原拿着结账完的蛋糕转身走出甜品店。

冰室就站在不远处，握着电话笑着看着自己，霓虹照在他的脸上，美好地像个梦。

他的红丝绒蛋糕真的出现了，跨越上万公里，魔法般地降临到他的面前。

紫原感到不真实，像是喝醉了一样脚步虚浮，他一步步地朝心心念念的人走去。

“小室怎么回来了？”

“我得赶紧回来告诉你啊。”

“告诉我什么？”紫原一怔。

“告诉你我爱你。”

“我爱你，敦。”

如此之深。

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> 去年写的文，终于克服懒惰搬到AO3上来。虽然只有不到3w字，但第一次写这么长的文，断断续续地写了一个月。
> 
> 说回文本身，其实最开始的脑洞只是小紫在火神楼下向冰室伸出手的那一幕，然后是小紫坚持背冰室回去，所以我意识到小紫手受伤的时候我真的崩溃，虽然还是强行背了。去冲绳旅游那一段，本来的设计是诚凛和奇迹全员都去了的，（这样他们四个人的电影就人尽皆知了hhhhhhhhhh）后来因为文力不足就删掉了。  
关于紫火冰，在我看来紫冰是极致契合，一切都是自然而然顺理成章。火冰是却是很矛盾，因为矛盾又很有趣，所以写的时候不知不觉加了火冰很多剧情，他们分手的那天晚上，如果小紫不去的话，大概火神就能捞到在楼下走不了的冰室了吧，是真的遗憾。还有黑子，其实我觉得以黑子的聪明和直球，有机会的话追到火神是很容易的23333333  
Silver Lining，是Hurts的一首歌，b站上有up主用这首歌剪了紫冰的视频，我觉得歌词比较贴合这篇文就用作题目了（虽然全文没有点题）  
我真的热爱狗血剧本，也尽量写得贴合人物，希望没有太OOC。


End file.
